Progressing cavity motors, also known as Moineau-type motors having a rotor that rotates within a stator using pressurized drilling fluid, have been used in wellbore downhole drilling applications for many years. These motors are sometimes referred to in the art as downhole mud motors. Pressurized drilling fluid (e.g., drilling mud) is typically supplied via a drill string to the motor. The pressurized fluid flows into and through a plurality of cavities between the rotor and the stator, which generates rotation of the rotor and a resulting torque. The resulting torque is typically used to drive a working tool, such as a drill bit for penetrating geologic formations in the wellbore.
In oil and gas exploration it is important to protect the structural integrity of the drill string and downhole tools connected thereto. In the case of Moineau-type motors, the motion and interaction between various components can be both mechanically complex and stressful.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.